There are many prior art wind propelled sailing craft in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,047 discloses a craft with articulated joints and has framework and propulsion means relative to trim while maintaining level positioning of the flat-bottomed floats in relation to the medium being traversed. The floats do not heel into the water. The hulls do not increase turning with this craft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,587 to Pool discloses an assembly that includes kayak-type canoe hulls joined by the frame of a trampoline. The hulls are maintained by tabernacles on the two hulls which fit into four components on the trampoline frame. The said mast rests on the trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,297 discloses a craft which is easily transported by one person in a disassembled configuration. No special tools or equipment are required for assembly or disassembly. The hulls are ski-like members and house a trampoline member and a sail. The craft can also be maneuvered by use of paddles or an outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,306 discloses a steerable apparatus mounted on the deck of a catamaran. A board is mounted to the housing to permit movement between an upper and lower position. A tiller is attached by rope or elastic cord and hooks on the deck to prevent unwanted movement. The deck is secured to the hulls by a seat-belt like structure.
All known devices have structure that limits the maneuverability of the craft. Those concerned with this and other problems recognize the need for an improved sailing craft.